Mikołaj Białach
]] st. asp. Mikołaj Białach - policjant z Komendy Miejskiej Policji we Wrocławiu. Życiorys Mikołaj Białach urodził w 1976 roku. Mikołaj pracuje w policji od ok. 2003 roku. Obecnie jest po rozwodzie z Kamilą. Ma dwie córki: 17-letnią Anię i 20-letnią Dominikę. Jego była żona - Kamila miała bardzo poważne problemy z alkoholem. Biografia Podczas gdy ratował Olę i Krzyśka w 40. odcinku został zraniony nożem. Właścicielem noża był Wiktor Plamen, który miał wywieść dziewczyny za granicę. On również został ranny. Mikołaj bardzo poświęca się swojej pracy co bardzo denerwowało jego żonę Kamilę. Bardzo się zdenerwował, gdy zatrzymał bezczelnego, pijanego kierowcę. Wywołało to nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, o tym jak jego starszy brat został zabity w 2005 r. przez właśnie pijanego kierowce. Ma bardzo dobre kontakty w świecie stróży prawa. Gdy posterunkowa Wysocka zostaje prześladowana przez gangsterów Mikołaj podejrzewa, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. W związku z tym przyjechał pod dom swojej partnerki z patrolu, aby prowadzić obserwacje. Wtedy jeden z gangsterów (Kubek) ogłuszył go i razem z Wasylem uwięzili go. Gdy byli oni na spotkaniu jednym z włoskich mafiozów, Mikołaj został z Andrzejem Rogalą, mecenasem wynajętym przez Wasyla i Kubka. On miał przełączyć kroplówkę, która miała takie działania, że miał żyć, ale nie mówić i być sparaliżowany. Oni określali to jako warzywo. Mecenas zrobił to, ale w porę przybyła Ola z Oskarem i uratowali go. Mikołaj brał udział w policyjnych zawodach karate, które wygrał. Trzy miesiące po śmierci Wojciecha Wysockiego został awansowany przez nową komendant - Renatę Jaskowską na starszego aspiranta. W 183. odcinku skatował dilera, który sprzedawał Dominice narkotyki, następnie wsadził go do bagażnika i porzucił pod szpitalem. Świadkiem tych wydarzeń był Szczepan, który pomagał Mikołajowi w ujęciu dilera. Mikołaj został za to zawieszony, jednak w 199. odcinku powrócił do służby. W 201. odcinku, z powodu kłopotów, zmieniono mu partnerkę z patrolu. Nie jest już dowódcą i jeździ z Karoliną Rachwał. W 225. odcinku ma zastąpić profosa Adama Kobielaka, jako kara za jego zachowanie, jednakże w następnym odcinku wraca na patrol. Odziedzicza ranczo za miastem, po swoim wujku, którego później nie sprzedaje. Gangster - Jerzy Piasecki, który handlował żywym towarem wychodzi z więzienia przez błąd prokuratury i z pomocą byłego policyjnego psychologa, który jak się okazało - żyje, będzie chciał go zabić. Pierwszy krok w jego planie to ustalenie adresu Białacha. Po jego uzyskaniu włamuje się do Białacha i ogląda dom. Po tym gangsterzy obmyślili plan zabicia Białacha. W 282. odcinku, Jerzy podłożył bombę w jego samochodzie i zaprogramował ją tak, by po odpaleniu auta od razu wybuchła. Jednak w wyniku eksplozji nie ginie Mikołaj, tylko jego sąsiad. Gdy Wolański dowiedział się o tym, obwinił za to Jerzego i go zabił. Postanawiając samemu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, umawia się z Białachem na spotkanie w pustostanie, grożąc, że jeśli nie przyjdzie to w jednej z wrocławskich szkół wybuchnie bomba. Psycholog każe się Mikołajowi samemu skuć, a następnie katuje go. Gdy ma już do niego strzelać, wkracza Karolina Rachwał i zabija Oliwiera. Po tych zdarzeniach Mikołaj jest w związku z Karoliną. Renata Jaskowska, dowiadując się o ich romansie, zmienia składy patroli. Były narzeczony Karoliny - Kamil - wraca po pięciu latach z USA do Polski. Pod jego wpływem, Mikołaj zrywa z Karoliną. Po rozstaniu nie chce z nią rozmawiać. W 423. odcinku na komendzie są wprowadzane nowe zmiany i w patrolu znów jeździ z Karoliną Rachwał. Oboje nie są z tego faktu zadowoleni. Z czasem jednak znowu pojawia się między nimi nić porozumienia. Na drodze jednak stanął pech. Pewnego dnia, po pracy Karolina proponuje Mikołajowi randkę, lecz on odmawia mówiąc, że musi pomóc Wysockiej. Obawy Mikołaja, co do bezpieczeństwa Oli są uzasadnione, lecz Karolina jest wściekła. Gdy Wysocka z synem pakują się przed wyjazdem, do ich domu przychodzą dwaj gangsterzy: Morda i Tapir, którzy udawali funkcjonariuszy ABW. Sugerując dowóz do kryjówki, wywieźli Olę i Marka do białej chatki za miastem oraz wzięli ich za zakładników. Tapir chce wyciągnąć od Oli informację, gdzie są pieniądze. Gdy kobieta odmawia - gangster karze wspólnikowi wyprowadzić Marka i mówi, że jeśli policjantka nie będzie współpracować - Marek zginie. Wysocka w końcu mówi, że to Mikołaj wie gdzie jest forsa. Białach dociera na miejsce i wręcza gangsterom torbę z pieniędzmi. Gdy Morda odkrywa, że w torbie są pocięte gazety rozpętuje się piekło. Między bandytami, a Mikołajem dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań. Tapir strzela do Mikołaja. Policjant pada na ziemię i się nie rusza. Mimo iż postrzał wyglądał groźnie, to Mikołaj przeżywa. Później okazuje się, że miał kamizelkę kuloodporną. Trafia do szpitala, z którego wypisuje się na własne żądanie. Zuza Kowal nie jest z tego zadowolona i zwalnia go do domu, mimo że ma chęci do pracy. Później widać, jak Mikołaj śledzi mężczyzn, którzy porwali Olę i Marka, a później ich samodzielnie obezwładnia. W 453. odcinku traci ranczo - zostaje ono podpalone przez Kamila Serockiego. Jednak Mikołaj podejmuje decyzję, że odbuduje swój dom. Pomóc w zebraniu pieniędzy oferuje Jaskowska, poprzez postawienie puszki na datki, na portierni oraz wysłanie pisma do Ministerstwa o dofinansowanie, z funduszu socjalnego policji. Jacek z Alą też chcą pomóc, poprzez oddanie Mikołajowi pieniędzy z prezentów ślubnych, ale Białach ich nie przyjmuje. Mimo, że Rachwał oferuje mu swoją kanapę, on woli spać na komendzie, a Karolinie mówi, że będzie spał u byłej żony. Jednak następnego ranka, Karolina przyłapuje go jak chowa śpiwór do szafki. Mimo jej kolejnych próśb, Białach wciąż nie ma zamiaru u niej spać. W 462. odcinku spotyka się ze swoją dawną przyjaciółką - Owcą, która ma go przygotowywać do walki w MMA, na której m.in. chce zarobić na odbudowę domu. Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, przychodzi do niego pismo z ubezpieczalni, które mówi, że pieniądze z ubezpieczenia domu nie należą się mu. Białach dowiadując się tego, jest wkurzony. W późniejszych odcinkach widać, jak przy pomocy Owcy przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej walki w MMA. Relacja z trenerką zaczyna pomału przekraczać tło zawodowe. Owca podczas jednego z treningów całuje Mikołaja. Ich drugą schadzkę - tym razem pod komendą obserwuje Karolina. W tym czasie, widzowie poznają rywala Mikołaja w walce. Jest nim Vlad - przestępca, którego aresztował Mikołaj przed laty. Mężczyźni po raz pierwszy po latach spotykają się pod klubem MMA. Rozmowa nie jest przyjemna. Później Vlad kilkakrotnie próbuje namówić Owcę, by pozwoliła mu walczyć z Białachem. Jednak ta odmawia. Vlad postanawia jednak postawić na swoim. Pewnego dnia, gdy Mikołaj przebiera się na treningu, do tej samej szatni wchodzi Vlad. Gangster wylewa wodę na rzeczy Mikołaja, co doprowadza Białacha do szału. Wywiązuje się szarpanina. Gdy emocje opadły, obaj umówili się na walkę. Mimo, że nie chcieli informować Owcy, to ona i tak dowiaduje się prawdy. W 471. odcinku, Owca przyłapuje Vlada na braniu sterydów. Grozi wówczas, że odwoła walkę. Vlad mówi jej, że tylko klatka zapewnia walkę fair. Poza klatką, Mikołaj byłby zmiażdżony. W 474. odcinku, Karolina w przerwie w pracy idzie do klubu i próbuje przekonać Owcę, by ta odwołała walkę, ponieważ na niej Vlad chce zemścić się za swoje aresztowanie. Tuż przed walką, trenerka próbuje namówić Mikołaja, by wycofał się z walki. Białach jest w szoku. Obrażony chce wyjść, ale Owca go zatrzymuje. Wyjaśnia mu mocne strony Vlada. Gangster bardzo mocny jest w parterze. Jeśli Mikołaj chce go pokonać, musi to zrobić w stójce. W końcu dochodzi do walki. Mikołaj stara się korzystać z rad trenerki i nie dopuszczać do walki w parterze. Niestety. Vladowi udaje się sprowadzić Mikołaja do parteru. Białach jest mocno duszony od tyłu przez Vlada. Gangster nie puszcza Mikołaja, mimo protestów Owcy. Jednak Mikołajowi udaje się uwolnić i błyskawicznie wstać na nogi. Zaskoczony tym obrotem sytuacji Vlad znowu musi podjąć walkę w stójce. Ledwo staje na nogach, a Mikołaj atakuje go serią ciosów, którą kończy swoim asem - mocnym prawym sierpowym. Vlad zostaje znokautowany i nie podnosi się z maty. Mikołaj wygrywa. Ale to nie koniec wrażeń Mikołaja w tym dniu. Gdy policjant zbiera gratulacje od trenerki, dostrzega pewną postać w drzwiach sali. W stojącym tam mężczyźnie rozpoznaje Borysa Jóźwiaka. Gdy Mikołaj chce do niego podejść, wściekły Borys wychodzi z sali. W 477. odcinku, Mikołaj obiecuje Karolinie, że nie będzie już więcej walczył w MMA. W tym samym odcinku spotyka się przed komendą z Owcą. Informuje trenerkę, że rezygnuje z dalszych walk. Świadkiem ich spotkania jest Borys. Jóźwiak dzwoni wtedy do Rachwał i informuje ją o tym fakcie. Wróg Mikołaja pyta się Rachwał, czy jej związek z Mikołajem uległ zakończeniu. W 480. odcinku, były rywal Mikołaja z klatki - Vlad prosi policjanta o spotkanie. Mikołaj, niechętnie, ale zgadza się. Vlad gratuluje Mikołajowi wygranej walki i chce się pogodzić. Gdy Mikołaj chce już odejść, dowiaduje się od Vlada czegoś jeszcze. Były rywal policjanta mówi, że krótko przed walką przyszedł do niego, do szatni były policjant o imieniu Borys i kazał mu zabić Mikołaja podczas walki, za co miał otrzymać pieniądze. Mikołaj nie jest tym faktem zaskoczony i w późniejszej wypowiedzi mówi, że Jóźwiak byłby zdolny do działań, o których wspominał Vlad. Pod koniec tego samego odcinka z Mikołajem usiłuje skontaktować się Owca. Początkowo policjant celowo ignoruje dzwoniący telefon. Jednak w końcu odbiera. Mówi byłej trenerce, że już nigdy się nie spotkają, ponieważ nie chce jej robić nadziei na poważny związek. W 483. odcinku Mikołaj przychodząc do pracy, widzi jak Karolina, pod komendą rozmawia przez telefon z Borysem Jóźwiakiem. Jest niezadowolony z tego powodu, ale Karolina nie chce na ten temat rozmawiać. Po wyjeździe na patrol temat Borysa wraca. Mikołaj próbuje ostrzec Karolinę przed Jóźwiakiem, ale policjantka ucina rozmowę. Ich kłótnię przerywa przez radio głos dyżurnego, który chce zlecić funkcjonariuszom patrolu 05 nową sprawę. Karolina kończy kłótnię, oznajmiając Białachowi, że będą rozmawiać wyłącznie na tematy służbowe. Pod koniec odcinka Karolina prosi Jacka, by zmienił jej partnera w patrolu, bo nie chce już jeździć z Mikołajem. W 486. odcinku Mikołaj, w związku z decyzją Karoliny, jedzie na patrol z Zuzanną Kowal. Jednocześnie próbuje dodzwonić się do Karoliny, jednak bezskutecznie. Gdy patrol 05 odbiera przerwę, Zuza namawia go by pojechał do Rachwał i wyjaśnił różniące kwestie. Białach jedzie do Karoliny, ale zostaje spławiony. Potem razem z Zuzą twierdzą, że oboje są pechowcami. Gdy Mikołaj ma już wychodzić z komendy, dowiaduje się od dyżurnego, że Vlad został znaleziony pobity pod Wrocławiem. Mikołaj podejrzewa o to pobicie Borysa. Gdy Białach już wychodzi, spotyka przy swoim aucie Jóźwiaka. Mówi mu, że wie, że to on pobił Vlada, jednak Borys wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Następnie, Jóźwiak, by sprowokować Mikołaja mówi, że Karolina jest świetna w łóżku, a Białach niech żałuje rozstania z nią. Przed rękoczynami powstrzymuje Mikołaja Zuza. Po tym spotkaniu, Mikołaj znowu idzie do Karoliny. Zapłakana policjantka nie chce go wpuścić. W tej sytuacji Mikołaj mówi przez drzwi Karolinie, że będzie siedział pod jej drzwiami tak długo, aż ona zechce z nim rozmawiać. Potem ze względu na urlop chorobowy Zuzy ma znów jechać na patrol z Karoliną. Po zakończeniu służby, Mikołaj proponuje Karolinie podwiezienie do domu. Karolina zgadza się. Jednak Mikołaj nie zawozi jej do domu tylko w swoje szczęśliwe miejsce. Policjantka nie jest z tego zadowolona i wywiązuje się kłótnia. W jej trakcie oboje wyznają, że nigdy nie przestali się kochać. W 493. odcinku Mikołaj i Karolina otwarcie mówią Jackowi o swoim związku. Niestety. Los miał wobec nich inne plany. Gdy Mikołaj i Karolina kończyli służbę, dowiedzieli się, że jakiś pijak demoluje restaurację. Karolina od razu domyśliła się, że chodzi o Borysa. Gdy ona i Mikołaj dojechali na miejsce, zobaczyli szarpaninę Borysa z policjantami. Mikołaj chciał siłą rozprawić się z Jóźwiakiem, ale Karolina chciała przemówić pijanemu Borysowi do rozumu i po dobroci załatwić sprawę. Gdy wydawało się, że wszystko jest załatwione, Borys znowu wpada w szał i szarpie się z policjantami. Nagle jednemu z nich kradnie broń. Podczas szarpaniny broń wypala. Po chwili Karolina pada na ziemię, a pod nią pojawia się kałuża krwi. Po chwili Mikołaj robi to co powinni zrobić jego młodsi koledzy po fachu. Wyjmuje broń i mierzy do Borysa. Jóźwiak jest tak zszokowany tym co zrobił, że nie stawia już żadnych oporów. Zostaje wyprowadzony. W tym czasie Mikołaj próbuje reanimować Karolinę. Jednak nie przynosi to rezultatu. Lekarz pogotowia próbuje kontynuować reanimację, ale Karolina umiera. Zrozpaczony Mikołaj czyta list, który dostał od ukochanej kilka godzin wcześniej. W 494. odcinku razem z komendant Jaskowską wspomina tragicznie zmarłą Karolinę. W 495. odcinku wciąż nie może się pogodzić ze śmiercią Karoliny i nadużywa alkoholu. W 498. odcinku postanawia wrócić do pracy. Komendant Jaskowska wyznacza go do patrolu 06 z Krzyśkiem Zapałą, jednak gdy wsiada do radiowozu wpada w panikę i nie jest gotowy jechać na patrol. W 500. odcinku dzwoni do niego Borys Jóźwiak, który mu grozi. Następnie Białach udaje się do komendant Jaskowskiej i prosi o zgodę na powrót do służby. Pod koniec tego odcinka jedzie z Olą Wysocką do hotelu, w którym znajduje się Borys. Słyszą strzały i razem z Olą wchodzą do pokoju, z którego one dobiegają. Okazuje się, że Borys uciekł. Następnie wchodzą tam antyterroryści pod dowództwem Kariny Wolniewicz. Dwa odcinki później Borys zostaje odnaleziony i pojmany przez Vlada i Owcę, a następnie zawieziony przez Białacha na komendę oraz oddany w ręce Kariny Wolniewicz. Kilka dni później (Odcinek 507) Karina oznajmia, że przechodzi do patrolówki, a w 509. odcinku zostaje stałą partnerką Białacha. W odcinkach 506-512 pomaga Czeczeńskiej uciekinierce wraz z dzieckiem, pozwalając im u siebie mieszkać. Później dowiadujemy się, że owa uciekinierka ma na imię Amina i ścigają ją niebezpieczni ludzie. W 512. odcinku Amina zostaje porwana i zmuszona do przywiezienia paszportów wraz z Białachem. Gdy Mikołaj ma zabrać paszporty i wyjść z domu, Karina widzi jego dziwne zachowanie. AT-ecy wraz z Kariną śledzą Mikołaja i Aminę do punktu dostarczenia paszportów. Na miejscu wywiązuje się strzelanina, podczas której Amina ginie, a Białach zostaje postrzelony. W wyniku urazu zostaje sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. Po wyjściu ze szpitala zamieszkuje u Oli Wysockiej. Ma szanse wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Zostaje poddany operacji, w wyniku której potrafi już samodzielnie stać. Jednak po rezonansie magnetycznym okazuje się, że może już nigdy nie wrócić do pełnej sprawności. W 553. odcinku, kiedy Pola zostaje zaatakowana przez narkomana, udaje mu się wyjść z sali i obezwładnić napastnika, poprzez uderzenie go gaśnicą w głowę. Po tym wydarzeniu zostaje wypisany ze szpitala i może chodzić o kulach. W 555. odcinku, po dłuższej przerwie przychodzi na KMP, gdzie jest gorąco powitany przez swoich kolegów. Relacje Aleksandra Wysocka Kłótnie pomiędzy nimi nie występują prawie wcale. Ola raz obraziła się na Mikołaja za to, że opowiadał jej o udanej randce z Emilią, podczas gdy życie miłosne Oli nie miało się najlepiej. Ola pomagała wiele razy Mikołajowi. Kiedy on nie miał gdzie mieszkać, ona zaproponowała mu żeby zamieszkał z nią na jakiś czas. Mikołaj przyjął tą propozycję, lecz niechętnie. W 35. odcinku, Wysocka pomagała mu malować mieszkanie i wtedy doszło do bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji, ponieważ Ola pocałowała Mikołaja w policzek. Ogólnie tworzą zgrany patrol, dobrze się dogadują. Ola powiedziała, że na patrolu bez Mikołaja czuje się bardzo niepewnie. Białach bardzo kocha koleżankę z pracy. W 193. odcinku pocałował Olę w czoło na pożegnanie. W 201. odcinku z powodu kłopotów nie jeździ już w patrolu z Olką, jednak w 389. odcinku znowu jeżdżą razem. Kiedy do samochodu Oli ktoś podłożył walizkę pełną pieniędzy zaproponował jej, żeby zamieszkała u niego z synem. Od 423 ponownie nie jeździ w patrolu z Wysocką na stałe. W 430 odcinku uratował Olę z rąk Tapira i Mordy. Po tym gdy zginęła Karolina Rachwał znowu przez krótki czas jeździł z Olą na patrole. Ola zawsze pomaga Mikołajowi i go wspiera, po tym jak został postrzelony zamieszkał u niej i wydaje się, że od pewnego czasu Oli chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń - widać to po jej minie z 550 odcinka, kiedy Mikołaj mówi jej, że właśnie dlatego, że zawsze mu pomaga jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Monika Kownacka Na początku ich pierwszego i jedynego wspólnego patrolu było dużo kłótni - odnośnie dowództwa, o stopień, o staż pracy, a nawet o wykształcenie. Mikołaj był wściekły na Monikę, kiedy to ona prowadziła rozpytanie, a on musiał notować zeznania i sprawdzać tożsamość. Do Mikołaja jednak dotarło jak dobrą policjantką jest Monika i w ramach przeprosin pozwolił jej prowadzić radiowóz. Mikołaj starał się jej pomóc kiedy postrzeliła mężczyznę. Nawet przyjechał do niej w odwiedziny po to by ją pocieszyć i pożyczył jej swoją "szczęśliwą kulkę". Był to nabój, którym postrzelony został właśnie Mikołaj. Był na jej pożegnaniu i uroczyście ją pożegnał, kiedy wyjechała do Austrii. Kiedy wróciła do Polski, jak reszta bardzo się cieszył i mocno ją przytulił. Adam Kobielak Jest on profosem, Mikołaj, jak wiele osób lubi go. Adam mieszka długi czas z Mikołajem na ranczu, przez co doprowadza Mikołaja do szewskiej pasji. Białach chciałby się go jak najszybciej stamtąd pozbyć, co - dzięki Karolinie mu się w końcu udaje. Kamil Serocki Kamil jest byłym narzeczonym jego partnerki - Karoliny Rachwał. Nie mają ze sobą dobrych kontaktów, walczyli o swoją ukochaną. † Karolina Rachwał Mikołaj i Karolina jeździli razem w patrolu 05. W 364. odcinku, po tym jak Mikołaj urządził bójkę z Borysem trzymała go za rękę, a następnie dochodzi do pocałunku i przenoszą się do łóżka. W 8. sezonie zostali oficjalnie parą. Kiedy komendant Jaskowska dowiedziała się o ich romansie, zmieniła składy patroli. Mikołaj zawsze lubił Karolinę, której z kolei imponowało to, że on potrafi wzbudzić sympatię trudnej młodzieży, czy też to, że jest twardzielem. Niestety w wyniku tego, że zobaczył Karolinę z Kamilem w jednej z restauracji postanowił z nią zerwać, a gdy podkomisarz Zuzanna Kowal znów zmieniła składy patroli i jeździł ponownie z Karoliną, nie był z tego zadowolony. Karolina na początku dogryzała mu nt. Oli, jednak kiedy wydawało się, że już się pogodzili - Mikołaj odrzucił jej zaproszenie na randkę gdyż stwierdził, że musi zaopiekować się Olą, co doprowadziło Rachwał do szału. Od 423 odcinka ponownie jeździli razem w patrolu, gdzie zawsze mógł na nią liczyć. Po tym jak Kamil podpalił ranczo Mikołaja, Karolina zaoferowała mu nocleg u siebie, czego jednak Białach nie przyjął. Ostatecznie w 489 po tym jak Mikołaj wywiózł ją w nieznane miejsce przyznała przez łzy, że nigdy nie przestała go kochać. Mikołaj to odwzajemnia i zaczyna ją całować ,Po chwili są znowu razem. Niestety Karolina ginie w 493 odcinku zabita przez Borysa Jóźwiaka. Ciekawostki * Miał samochód marki Mercedes, jednak został on zniszczony wybuchem bomby, która miała zabić Mikołaja. * Obecnie ma Audi A8. * Przed zamieszkaniem na ranczu mieszkał przy ul. Wędkarzy 8. * W 10. sezonie pojawiać się będzie rzadziej niż dotychczas, ponieważ aktor przygotowuje się do TZG. Galeria mikolaj.png bnialach.png bialchapsiran.png Mikolaj3.png Mikolaj bialach.png mikolj.png Mikolaj.jpg Mikolaj5.png Mikolaj8.png Setka Białacha.png staspBiałach.jpg Mikolaj bialach.jpg Miki-ania.jpeg Ola i Mikołaj.jpg Mikołaj.jpeg st.asp.mb.png Pobity Białach.jpg Mikołaj i Karolina.jpeg Białach.jpeg st. asp. Mikołaj Białach.png pocałunek km.png Mikołaj.png .mikołaj.png Białach-auto.jpg Kowal2.jpeg Kowal4.jpeg Kowal5.jpeg Kowal6.jpeg Białach-wysocka.jpeg MikołajS8.jpeg Małecki.jpeg BiałachxRachwał.jpg BiałachTZG.png mikołaj-białach.png Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Patrol 005 Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Film "Wierna jak pies" Kategoria:Film "Pokój 112" Kategoria:Patrol 006 Kategoria:Patrol 007